


Equality

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce comes to Metropolis for the weekend, but they still face obstacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equality

**Author's Note:**

>  Seventh in the Complements Series

TITLE: Equality  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 5458  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Bruce comes to Metropolis for the weekend, but they still face obstacles.

~B~

Somehow, Clark had managed to convince Bruce to come to Metropolis and stay with him for a long weekend. With pressure from both Clark and Alfred, Bruce had agreed on the condition that Clark fly him straight back to Gotham if the need arose.

Clark had shown Bruce into his apartment with trepidation as if he thought Bruce might make a break for it and escape if Clark took his eyes off him for more than a moment. Bruce looked around at the nice but plainly furnished space.

Clark shrugged his shoulders and pushed his glasses up his nose. “I know it’s nothing compared to the Manor or any of your penthouses.”

Bruce studied Clark then inquired. “Are you ashamed of your apartment, Clark?”

Clark tensed. His hands went to his hips. He got a steely look in his eyes that Bruce normally only saw when he was in Superman mode.

“No, I’m not ashamed. Why should I be?”

Bruce gave him a small smile. “Exactly.”

The tension left Clark’s posture and he smiled back at him.

Clark led him to the bedroom with his luggage. Clark had snickered when he saw the amount he had brought with him. However, even though the idea of staying in bed with Clark for the whole time he was here was incredibly tempting, it was impractical. He had brought outfits so he and Clark could wander the streets of Metropolis incognito just as normal guys. He had also brought clothes to keep up appearances as Brucie if they decided to go that way. In addition, he had brought his most lightweight version of the Batsuit in case of emergencies.

As he was unpacking, Superman had to a fly off to an emergency. Bruce continued his task while ruminating on the unexplored aspects of each other’s day-to-day lives that had previously hardly ever been crossed. 

Before when they had been just best friends and teammates they spend their time together working on cases, now and again they would cross paths in public, which they had always made into more of a game. They really did enjoy seeing the other work their personas in front of an audience. Then they had gotten together romantically, however they spent most of their personal time at the Manor, but this was the first time Bruce had spent any time in Clark’s ‘real-life’.

Bruce being left behind, not knowing why or where Clark had gone or for how long was a very strange experience. Bruce wondered how many times a day Clark had to do this, just break off in the middle of a conversation or activity to fly off and help someone. How did that affect his life and other people’s opinions of him?

Most of what Bruce did as Brucie was on purpose, to get a certain reaction from people. However, Clark’s was a by-product of being a captive to his own powers and noble personality. 

Bruce chose when to put on the Batsuit and take it off. He chose to work on this case or that one instead. Bruce could take this long weekend off. He might feel annoyed at doing so but he could do so, and be in peaceful ignorance of the plight of others. Clark could never be like that he was always on call. What a burden that must be for him, but he still managed to be a hopeful and contented person, who could and did put up with someone like Bruce.

As Bruce finished up, Clark returned. Clark started, “Sorry about that, I was…”

Bruce didn’t let him finish. He requested, “Tell me later.” 

Then he kissed Clark deeply, and pushed him on to the bed and started undressing him. Clark smiled up at him. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

Bruce motioned for Clark to sit up so he could remove his shirt as Bruce pushed it from Clark’s broad shoulders he answered, “Yes I had an epiphany.”

Clark laughed. “Another one, look at where the last one got you?”

Bruce pushed him back on to the bed. “If I remember rightly my last epiphany got me your ass.”

Clark licked his lips. “So what have you realised this time?”

Bruce unbuckled Clark’s belt and then pulled away so he could divest Clark of his jeans. “I realised what an amazing man my…”

Clark raised an eyebrow at him, daring him.

“My…”

Clark grinned and mouthed ‘boyfriend’ at him.

Bruce shook his head in annoyance. “…my partner is.” he finished.

Clark rolled his eyes and then said, “And you didn’t know that already?”

“Actually I did but sometimes in our lives the extraordinary becomes ordinary and we need a reminder.”

Clark reached for him and drew Bruce closer. “I don’t know about how amazing your amazing partner but my boyfriend is extraordinary.”

Their lips met and they kissed sweetly for a few moments, then Bruce demanded. “Is the sappiness over, can we return to the sex?

He pulled away, and removed his own clothes and then straddled Clark. He leaned over to the bedside cabinet, searched the top drawer for lube, and came up empty. “Where the fuck is the lube?”

Clark smirked at him. “Bruce, you do realise I don’t actually need it when I’m not with you.”

Bruce was incredulous. “You knew I was coming here. You made me come here…”

“Hey I’ve never been able to make you do anything you didn’t want to do, you’re too stubborn.”

“…and you didn’t think to buy lube?”

Clark just stared at him.

Bruce jumped off the bed and headed for his luggage.

“You’re not leaving because there’s no lube, are you?” Clark asked plaintively.

Bruce shook his head in exasperation. “Idiot.” 

He grabbed the lube from his suitcase and returned to the bed. Clark frowned. “You brought your own lube?”

Bruce smirked. “Be prepared for any eventuality, it’s kind of my motto.” Bruce straddled Clark again and put the lube in Clark’s hand. “Use it.” Clark chuckled, and put some on his fingers and then pressed them to Bruce’s ass. “Yeah that’s it.” Bruce told him.

Clark smiled lovingly. “Pushy bottom.”

Bruce pushed down on to Clark’s fingers and smiled.

When he had become the sub so they could still be together without Clark losing his powers or freedom of choice, it had taken a while to get used to it. But Bruce had come to realise that being the bottom didn’t have to be a weakness that he could still be himself, that his love of control didn’t have to be given up and the fact that Clark didn’t seem to mind at all helped a lot.

Bruce reached out and took hold of the hard cock that was his possession now and gave it a long stoke then positioned himself over it and started to lower himself on to it. Clark’s hands went to Bruce’s hips to help him. Bruce held Clark’s gaze and Clark breathed out, “Oh yeah.” 

Bruce smirked and started to ride.

~*~

Bruce turned over in bed and tried to get back sleep but he could not get comfortable. As he turned again he met Clark’s gaze. "Have you got a problem, Bruce?" Clark asked.

"I can't get comfortable."

Clark sighed. “I know you are used to quality beds, but I've also seen you sleep on a wooden pallet on a dirt floor in a cell. I've been on guard while you have gotten some shuteye on a rooftop in the rain during a stake out. I thought you could sleep anywhere."

"I don't know why I can't settle, you go back to sleep. It is okay."

"I can't sleep knowing you're tossing and turning."

"I can be still. I spent years training to do it." Bruce told him.

Clark chuckled at him. “What am I going to do with you, huh? I only know of one way to stop you moving around." Then Clark reached for him. 

"No Clark."

"Come on." 

Clark pulled him over to him and held him, so Bruce's head was resting on his chest. Bruce shook it. "We've been over this, Clark.” He grumbled into Clark's chest. Clark began stroking Bruce's hair. "I don’t cuddle." he yawned as his eyes fluttered shut.

~*~

They spent the next day with Clark giving him the tour of Metropolis. Although Metropolis was a nice backdrop to the day, it was Clark's company he enjoyed the most. 

As evening drew in, they discussed their plans. Although, their relationship was public knowledge, up until now their relationship had hardly strayed between the Manor and the odd fundraiser. Bruce decided it was time he took Clark out to a nice restaurant for once. Despite the late decision, a request from Bruce Wayne could get a table in any of the best restaurants in the world.

As they sat down and then ordered, the question of how to proceed was conveyed between them with an arch of a brow and a smirk. Did they fall into their personas or just enjoy the meal like regular people? Bruce glanced around them, all the other diners were engrossed in their own meals and dates, and they didn't care if two friends were having a meal.

Bruce shrugged.

Clark smiled. “So have you enjoyed yourself today?"

"Yes, it's been really nice being with you."

"What about Metropolis?"

"It's a fine city, Clark, but..."

Clark nodded. “But she isn't Gotham."

Bruce smirked. Clark always seemed to maybe not understand his connection to Gotham, but respect it. He glanced around and inwardly winced when something caught his eye. However, Clark knew him too well. "What's the matter?" Clark asked.

"Don't look now but Lex is here."

Clark sighed deeply.

"Are you alright?" Bruce inquired, remembering the last time they had crossed paths with Lex Luthor. How he had drugged Clark with red kryptonite, and tried to break their relationship up.

"Yes, I've been through a lot with Lex throughout the years. You would think it would get easier to deal with him, wouldn't you?"

"Only if you didn't care so much, Clark, but you wouldn't be you if you didn't."

They continued their meal, though Bruce could see Lex watching them and almost completely ignoring his date. Bruce commented. "You know I don't think I've ever seen Lex date any blondes."

Clark nodded. “I know he's always had a thing for brunettes."

Bruce muttered, “I've noticed."

Clark smiled then, the tension lifting from his shoulders. "It's a good thing I have a thing for brunets as well then." Clark reached for his hand, brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

Bruce made a sweep of the restaurant, nobody had noticed except Lex. Bruce met Clark's gaze. “So do I."

~*~

They were half way through their dessert when Clark's eyes widened. "I have to go there's an emergency. I'll be as quick as I can." Clark arose and headed for the restroom.

After a several minutes when Clark didn't return, Bruce felt a presence at his side, and then Lex sat down in Clark's chair and faced him.

"So I see you and Clark are still together."

Bruce smiled. “Why shouldn't we?"

Lex's eyes narrowed slightly. “Didn't you get my gift?"

Bruce pretended to think it over. "Oh, yes that DVD - he chuckled - wherever did you get the idea for that from or those fabulous 'actors' to play Superman and Batman it was quite entertaining."

Lex frowned. “You really are a fucking idiot, aren't you?"

Bruce opened his eyes wide. “Come on, Lex, you don't have to be rude. You can't really expect me to believe what was on that disc."

"The footage on the disc is completely genuine."

"Really, but that would mean Clark really was ..."

"Exactly, he's been lying to you, Bruce, just like he lied to me for years. For example where is he right now?"

"He's using the facilities, Lex."

"For this long, haven't you ever noticed before how he always makes excuses and then disappears? Go to the restroom and check, he won't be in there." 

Bruce hated being pushed into a corner by anyone, especially Lex Luthor and without Clark's say so he didn't want to make any snap decisions about how to play this. Luckily, Clark arrived back without a second to lose. Lex smirked. “Good to see you, Clark."

As he turned and walked away, he patted Bruce on the shoulder. When he was gone, Bruce began. “Lex..."

Clark sat down. “I know I heard everything."

“So what do you want to do?”

“Well, Lex thinks he’s clued you in on who I am, does he really think Brucie Wayne would dump Superman?”

Bruce nodded he could feel the pleased smile on his face. “Of course, you are right. Brucie might be superficial, but he’s no fool. I think Brucie would love to have Superman as a boyfriend.”

Clark’s eyes lit up. “You said boyfriend.”

Bruce shook his head “I said Brucie would like Superman to be his boyfriend.”

Clark grinned. “You can’t take it back. You said it.”

Pointedly he replied, “Back to business, what about the sex with Batman problem?”

“Simple, I’m telling you the truth about it right now, about Lex, the cage, the Kryptonite.”

“Do you think Brucie would accept that?”

“Why are you asking me, you’re Brucie, would he accept that?”

Bruce flashed a grin. “To keep Superman in his bed absolutely.”

Clark grinned back. “Does Brucie find Kal-El that sexy, Mr Wayne?”

Bruce ground his teeth. “This is a serious situation, Clark, and I can’t believe you find this amusing.”

“I learnt my lesson a long time ago Bruce. If you don’t find the humour in some situations it just piles up, and you end up miserable.”

“What like me?”

Clark gazed at him fondly. “Are you miserable, Bruce, because if you are I’m not doing my job properly?”

Bruce shook his head. “No, I’m not miserable. I think the last few months have been my happiest time since I was a child.”

Clark gave him a bright smile, and picked up his dessertspoon and dug into the dessert that he’d had to break off from before.

Bruce glanced at Lex and saw a scowl on his face.

~*~

As they were leaving, Lex accosted them on the sidewalk. “Don’t tell me you bought his lies?” he demanded.

Clark smiled at Lex. “No actually, I told him the truth, everything is out in the open now, and I want to thank you for that.”

Lex’s face clouded like thunder. 

Clark stilled and turned to Bruce. “Speaking of that someone needs help, wait here I’ll come back for you. I’ll only be a minute.” 

Then he leaned in, kissed Bruce, and then rushed off.

“Wow, isn’t he amazing?” Bruce simpered as he watched Clark disappear around a corner.

“You’re going to stay with him?” Lex questioned.

Bruce turned to Lex. “Why of course.”

“He’s been lying to you since the day you met him.”

“With really good reason don’t you think? He couldn’t completely trust me just because he liked me Lex, why should he endanger himself?”

“If I hadn’t told you, he would never have told you. I knew him for seven years before I found out.”

“Oh yes, Clark mentioned that he said you started gathering dangerous information about him from almost the moment you met him, now I wonder why he couldn’t trust you, hmm?” 

Bruce knew he might sound hypocritical to anybody who knew. After all, he had a file on Superman. He'd started it from the moment he heard about the super powered saviour of Metropolis. But the most important difference was he had started it on a stranger he never planned to befriend. Lex had started his on a boy he wanted to be friends with. While Bruce's information was stored in the most secure of places that only Batman had access to, Lex's had been kept in an ordinary room with an ordinary lock that anyone could gain access to or knowledge of, and therefore endanger Clark and his parents.

The look in Lex’s eyes was homicidal now. However when you had looked into the Joker’s eyes, not much else could faze you. “You know, Lex, with all that evidence a roomful, wasn’t it? It still took you seven years to figure it out, now who’s the idiot?” 

Lex seethed, “You bastard.” 

Bruce put on his most cocky smile and laughed. “Yes, a lucky bastard. I’ve been fucking Superman all this time without knowing it, and now I still get to fuck him anytime I want.”

Bruce saw Lex’s hand curl into a fist, and prepared himself to take the punch, however...

“Mr Wayne.” A voice of authority declared.

Bruce turned and then looked up. Superman was floating a few feet above them looking magnificently regal. Bruce exclaimed for Lex’s benefit, “Superman!”

Superman gave him his brightest smile. “It is okay, Bruce. In uniform you can call me, Kal-El.” He floated lower until Bruce could reach out to him.

Still aware of Lex, Bruce reached out to the El-shield. “Kal-El.”

“Mr Wayne there’s an emergency I need your help with.”

“Anything, Kal-El.” he breathed.

“You see, Mr Wayne I can’t seem to be able to get my uniform off, I was hoping you could help me.”

Superman held out his hand and Bruce took it. He was pulled tight against the warm and muscled body of his lover. Bruce saw from the twinkle in Clark’s eyes what he was planning on doing. Superman scooped him up in the bridal carry. Bruce inwardly shook his head but hooped his arms around Superman’s neck anyway.

Superman turned to Lex. “Have a pleasant evening, Mr Luthor.”

"Yes, have good night, Lex. I know I will." Bruce gloated. 

If Lex had heat-vision, Bruce would have been dead. 

Then they shot up into the night sky. Floating above Metropolis, Bruce told him off. “You are lucky Lex was there, you know I hate it when you carry me like this.”

“I wouldn’t have done it if Lex wasn’t there. Besides, Brucie, I can’t kiss my boyfriend otherwise.” Superman dipped his head and Bruce met him halfway and kissed him.

Kissing Clark was always so fucking sweet, he didn't know if it was his Kryptonian bio-chemistry or just the sweet things like pies that Clark likes to eat but it was always delicious. Bruce groaned and opened his mouth wider and licked at Superman's tongue. 

“Hmm Bruce." Superman whispered against his lips. 

Then his hold on him changed, Bruce's legs dropped down and Superman's strong arms held him around his waist. Bruce's hands found their way under the cape and down to Superman's ass. Superman moaned as Bruce explored between the red shorts and the blue tights.

Superman groaned into his mouth. “We shouldn't be doing this while I'm in uniform."

Playfully in his best Brucie, he requested. “Oh Superman, oh I forgot I mean Kal-El, Kal-El you're so beautiful, so majestic, so sexy, take me, Kal-El I’m yours."

Superman growled and grabbed his ass and ground against him, and then took his mouth in a bruising kiss. He pulled away and then went for Bruce's throat. Bruce was panting as his throat was ravished. Bruce clawed at the uniform. Bruce moaned, “Oh god, Superman."

"Bruce, Bruce I want you so much." Superman murmured.

"Here?" Bruce asked. Looking at the city below them, lit up like a mirror image of the night sky.

Superman pulled away and shook his head, his hair falling out of the neat style. "It would be great in theory - Superman kissed him - but impractical - he kissed him again - I need all my concentration to fuck you."

"Take me where ever you want, Kal-El."

Surprisingly, Superman brought them back to the apartment. Bruce raised an eyebrow in query. Superman chuckled. “Not imaginative for you, Mr Wayne?"

"No, just more practical than I expected."

"Well, I didn't want it to be a quickie."

"Good for me." Bruce declared as he started on his cufflinks. 

A blink of his eye later he was totally, naked. Kal-El was smiling lasciviously at him.

"So I'm really going to have Kal-El tonight?"

Kal-El reached for him.

~*~

Oh, god he was exhausted. He felt as if he had been in a battle, his body was wet with sweat, his hair was matted, his muscles and joints ached, and his ass was going to be sore in the morning.

They had changed positions several times. Clark had staved off his orgasm for ages and had only let him come once in the whole time they had been at it. The only evidence of Clark's activities was the dark flush to his cheeks, the mess his hair was in, and his body in constant motion over Bruce's body.

"Clark - please." Bruce finally begged.

Clark’s eyes darted to his, Bruce saw worry flash in them. 

He laughingly demanded, "Oh god, Clark. Just come already." 

A smile played at the edges of Clark's mouth. "Do you think you're tired enough to go straight to sleep tonight?"

Bruce rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe Clark sometimes, he stutteringly asked. "Is that what you did this for, you bastard?"

Clark grinned. “It was either this or more cuddling."

Clark released his hold on Bruce's cock and Bruce came hard and Clark came quickly afterwards, thank god.

He was asleep in seconds.

~S~

For Bruce's last day in Metropolis, they decided to stay in the apartment, mostly in bed. At this moment, Clark was cooking lunch and Bruce was resting his poor exhausted body in bed.

Clark wasn't sure if he should be amused or feel guilty for what he did to Bruce last night. It had been really hot but maybe he went too far.

Clark entered the bedroom. Bruce looked him up and down. "Are you cooking in only your boxer shorts?"

Clark looked at himself. "I don't have to worry about burns or oil splashes, do I? Besides after lunch I'll only be getting back into bed."

Bruce moved and winced a little. "I guess you're right."

Clark was starting to feel guiltier. "Would you like a massage, Bruce?"

Bruce turned onto his stomach. “That would be nice."

Clark climbed onto the bed and straddled Bruce. He rubbed his hands over Bruce's gorgeous muscled back, and Bruce hummed. Clark then started working the tension out of Bruce's body. Bruce groaned contently. 

After a while when Bruce was relaxed, Clark asked. "Are you feeling better?"

"Mm-mm but you can't massage where I ache the most."

Clark leaned over his back and whispered in his ear. “I could try."

Bruce mumbled. “No Clark, just finish making lunch okay."

Clark smiled. “Okay Bruce."

~*~

After they had eaten, Clark received a phone call from an anxious Lois. She said she needed to see him urgently. So he told her to come on over and then he got dressed.

Lois walked in with a cigarette in her hand.

"Lois, you quit years ago what you are doing with that." Clark demanded.

"Don't start, Smallville. I need one in times of stress okay?" then she started pacing, her heels clicking against the floor.

"Are you going to tell me why you're so wound up?"

Lois stopped and met his gaze and took a deep breath. "Okay, Perry called me into the Planet. He received an envelope of photographs this morning. He wanted my advice because I do most of the articles on Superman."

Clark hung his head. “Oh god, Lex." he muttered.

Lois frowned. “Lex?"

Clark nodded. “Yeah I think they were from Lex Luthor, did you see them."

Lois flushed a little. “Yeah, they showed Superman having sex with Batman."

"How good were the shots, could they be fakes?"

Lois grimaced. “No, anyone who knows Superman is going to know it's really him."

Clark took a breath. “What did Perry say?"

"You know Perry has always backed Superman, but this is big news."

"And Lex will have copies."

"Of course he will, but what I don't get is how Superman let himself get caught on camera - Lois raised an eyebrow - with Batman of all people."

Clark sighed. Yeah well, that's what happens when your archenemy overdoses you on your drug of choice, and while being trapped in a cage with the man you love.

Lois was studying him. “What the hell happened, Smallville, I thought you were happy and in love with Bruce Wayne now?"

The bedroom door opened and Bruce stepped out in his robe. "He is." Bruce stated.

Lois frowned and looked between the two of them, and then she rolled her eyes. “Gotham of course."

Bruce gave her a small smile. “Smart lady."

Clark laughed. “I only have smart people as my best friends and partners."

Lois stood with her hands on her hips. “So what's the plan?"

Bruce responded. “You and Clark go to Perry White and stall him. I'm going into Lexcorp and find the master tape and all copies."

Lois narrowed her eyes at Bruce. “You always let him boss you around like that, Smallville?"

"Well, you know those smart people I like so much, they seem to be control freaks as well, Lois." he smirked.

Lois gave him the evil eye. “Are you ready to go, Smallville and don't forget to put on your glasses."

~*~

Clark and Lois entered the editors office. Perry White looked up from his desk. "Ah I should have known she would bring you in on this Kent." Perry grumbled.

"Well, WE sure as hell didn't know what to do. Did we Chief?" Lois exclaimed.

Perry shrugged. “Yeah well.” and then asked. "So kid, what do you think about all this?"

Clark pushed his glasses further up his nose. “Well, Mr White, I understand what big news this is."

Perry interrupted, “Big news? I wouldn't normally consider publishing trash like this. However, it’s a Superman story. I don't mind telling you Kent, but our exclusives on Superman over the years have saved our circulation and sales from dropping in the toilet and saved most of our jobs too."

"I'm sure Superman would be pleased he could help with that."

Perry looked him up and down. “Huh-huh and what do you think Superman would want me to do about this?" he asked tapping the envelope on his desk.

Clark cleared his throat. “Well, Chief, I know you wouldn't publish a story without evidence.” Perry eyed the envelope. Clark continued. “I think Superman would say, if by the deadline for the morning addition you still have the evidence then you should publish the story."

Perry's gaze flickered between Clark and Lois. “As simple as that huh, kid?"

Clark nodded.

Perry stood up, tapped the envelope and then walked around his desk and grabbed his jacket. "C'mon Lane, let's get some chow."

Lois raised an eyebrow. “Are you buying, Chief?"

"Hell why not, see you here tomorrow morning, Clark." Perry told him.

"Bye Perry."

As they were leaving the office, Lois turned and winked at Clark and Clark smiled back.

~*~

Clark decided to wait in Perry's office. He was tempted to go over to Lexcorp himself but understood Bruce's decision to go alone. Superman being trapped inside Lexcorp by Lex's Kryptonite stores wouldn't help the situation. 

Clark sat in Perry's chair and turned away from the envelope. He didn't need to see the photographs, he'd seen the DVD and experienced it first-hand. He turned instead to the window that looked out over Lexcorp tower. He focused using both his x-ray and telescopic vision to find Bruce inside. Clark laughed to himself. He should have known Bruce couldn't leave Batman in Gotham.

He watched as Batman finished searching the office and then the penthouse and then made his way to the roof. He saw him shoot out a grappling hook across to the Daily Planet. 

Clark shook his head at the fearlessness of his partner, Clark remembered a long time ago, on one of his first trips to Metropolis as a teenager, before he had tested many of his limits, and before he could fly. There had been a hostage situation at what was then Luthorcorp. How he had gone up to the roof of the Daily Planet, how he had essentially thrown himself over the edge and just willed himself to make it across the huge gap between the buildings, although he'd had a pretty good idea he wouldn't die if he did fall, he had still been petrified.

He could still remember how exhilarated he had been when he had made it across.

But compared to him, Bruce was completely fragile yet he still made that leap across anyway.

~*~

A minute later, Batman entered the office, Clark grinned at him. "What do you find so amusing, Kent" Batman growled at him.

"The other day my boyfriend was telling me how amazing he thought I am. Well, I've just been reminded how amazing my partner is."

Batman pressed his lips together. Clark knew Bruce was trying not to smile.

Clark glanced down Batman's body. "That is quite the uniform, Batman."

"It was the most practical to travel with." Batman asserted.

"I like it." Clark licked his lips and he really did, the material clung to Bruce's body, his real muscles providing the shape. Clark pushed his glasses up his nose, and stood up and walked towards Batman. He reached out and felt the hard muscles through the thin material. 

Batman growled. “Mr Kent.” 

Clark smiled to himself. Then Clark swallowed and stuttered, “B-Batman, I know you're a hero. You have to help me please, you see my boyfriend Brucie, he's having an affair with Superman, and I don't know how to get him back."

Batman glared at him.

Clark held his gaze and fell to his knees. “P-Please Batman." 

Batman's jaw tensed. Clark pulled the material down over Batman's hips, and his hard cock jumped out at him. Clark licked the tip and Batman growled again, Clark smiled and carried on licking. A gloved hand threaded through his hair and the other guided Batman's hard cock into Clark's mouth.

Clark closed his lips around it and hummed. He had made a joke about it recently, but he really did love sucking his big cock. 

Batman pulled out and pushed back in. “Shit." Batman cursed as he was swallowed. 

He started fucking Clark's mouth, as his thrusts got harder and deeper his belly started to hit Clark's glasses on every thrust. Clark tried to take them off but Batman demanded. "Keep them on."

Clark held his gaze through the lenses and took control. He held Batman's hips and used Batman's cock to fuck his own mouth instead.

Batman growled and cursed. "Fuck, Kent, shit, Clark fuck." 

Clark pulled off. "Hmm I love your cock, Batman, sucking it is so fucking incredible." He licked from the base to tip.

Batman whimpered uncharacteristically. “Please."

Clark couldn't deny him, swallowed him down, and finished him off. Batman's knees started to buckle and Clark held him up and then tucked him away. 

Clark arose, and Batman grabbed him and kissed him hard and deep, and then pulled away. "Don't worry, Mr Kent. Your boyfriend would have to be a fool to leave you for anybody, even Superman." Batman stated and Clark smiled. 

Now playtime was over he asked. “Did you get everything?"

"Yes, did everything go well with Mr White?"

Clark nodded and went to the desk and picked up the envelope. Batman's eyes narrowed. “Don't you think White gave up on the story too easy? Do you think he suspects Superman's identity?"

Clark shrugged. “Maybe, I saved Perry a long time ago he said he owed me one, maybe he believes I haven't collected yet."

~*~

Later in bed, Clark asked. “Are you looking forward to going home in the morning?"

Bruce nodded. “I will be pleased to go home and see Alfred."

"Aren't you going to miss leaving Metropolis at all?"

"There's only one thing I like about Metropolis, but luckily he's got super-speed and super-hearing, and all I have to do is say his name and I know he will be by my side."

Clark smiled sleepily. “Who might that be?"

Bruce replied, “My partner."

Clark laughed and shook his head. Bruce cupped Clark's cheek and held his gaze. "Okay, okay he's my other half, is that good enough for you?"

Clark kissed him gently. “Yes, it’s good enough."

The End


End file.
